


Why would I have a bank account?

by ItsCoronaTime



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: How Do I Tag, If you read, M/M, Rich didn't set a fire, based on a prompt, enjoy this bitches, he yelled at a teller, i really like kudos and comments tho, i wanted to write riches lisp but i was afraid id kill it sorry, i wrote this in 20 minutes, im not even joking, im so confused, jake is just not paying attention, oh wait you cant, rich likes the office convince me otherwise, rich stop acting like a middle aged white mom named karen, so like, sorry about this, their bank was open at like 6am fite me, this is a hot mess, this is my first work in the BMC fandom, this is pretty much just an elaborate pun, this is why i cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCoronaTime/pseuds/ItsCoronaTime
Summary: I suck at summarys, just trust me, dont readIm just kidding, but seriously this is basically just a gigantic pun.





	Why would I have a bank account?

**Author's Note:**

> heehee

“Sir, I’m afraid I really can’t help you if you don’t have a bank account.”

Rich scoffed, “Why would I have a bank account, I have no money. I just want a debit card.”

“I’m sorry, but there’s no way for me to set up a debit card without linking it to a bank account. I can help you set one up if you need.” The teller said, obviously annoyed.

“Why, so aliens from Canada can watch where I spend my money?”

The teller just looked at him in utter confusion.

“That’s it, I wanna talk to the manager.” Rich said, leaning over the counter.

Jake, who had been there the whole time playing on his phone, finally looked up and noticed that Rich could be considered threatening to some people at that moment.

“Dude calm down, you’re acting like a middle aged white mom named Karen.” Jake muttered as he grabbed Riches shoulder, pulling him away from the teller who looked like she was about to call the police. “Ya know what? I think we’ll just come back another day, sorry about this.” He said to the teller, who sighed and waved the next person in line over to her window.

Jake effectively dragged Rich out of the bank and back to his car.

“I JUST WANTED A FUCKING DEBIT CARD.” Rich yelled as he climbed into the car.

Jake sighed, “Ok, first of all, you WERE acting like a middle aged white mom named Karen, second, I’m pretty sure you traumatized that teller, and third, calm down for gosh sake.”

“Ok, maybe I was, but that doesn’t explain why she couldn’t just give me a debit card. I don’t actually want money on it.” Rich muttered.

“Ok… so what were you gonna do with it anyway?” Jake asked.

“Ok so ya know that scene in the office where Dwight is shredding shit while jim is on the phone?” Rich asked.

“…Yes?”

“I wanna recreate it.”

“Rich, broski, boi, I just have one question, and that is… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?”

Rich shrugged. “It would be funny ok, sue me.”

Jake couldn’t even answer as he was otherwise occupied with laughing his head off.

“Ugh, just drive, we’re gonna be late.” Rich groaned.

Jake started the car, still wheezing, and started on the drive to school.

The ride was pretty much silent, and when they got to school, they were almost late, so they both had to sprint to class.

The next time they saw eachother was at lunch, when they were sitting with the rest of the squip squad.

When Jake walked up to the table, Rich was in the middle of telling everyone the events of that morning.

“- They asked me if I had a bank account. A bank account? What am I, rich?” Rich asked.

The table was silent for a second, and then Chloe spoke.

“Well… I mean you kinda are…”

**Author's Note:**

> get it?? cause like his name is rich?? *snorts  
> ok sorry i'll leave now


End file.
